Love Story The Prince Ice
by yunjaemell
Summary: No summary ne chingu :) mian jika masih banyak typo... yunjae/jaejoong/yunho/cangmin/yoosu/school/hurt


Love story the Prince Ice

"Hhh..."

Yunho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun dan Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama disampingnya. Tampang mereka kusut seperti tak bernyawa dan mata mereka menatap di salah satu tempat yang sama.

Kelima orang itu jongkok di depan ruangan yang sering mereka gunakan bersama yang mereka beri nama "Romantic Prince" seperti julukan mereka berlima "Romantic Prince's Ice" karena terlalu dingin sama yang namanya cewek kecuali sama pacar dan sahabat mereka.

"Romantic Prince...ya?" kata Yunho sambil menghela nafas tak bersemangat. Kelima anak itu menghela nafas kembali di waktu yang bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, ada segerombol tim cheerleders yang akan latihan diruangan itu, memang ruangan itu selain untuk main basket juga dijadikan sebagai latihan cheers juga.

"Annyeong oppa," sapa salah seorang dari tim Cheers itu yang bernama Zhang Yixing. Yunho, Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun dan Changmin bergumam tak jelas untuk menjawab sapaan itu. Zhang Yixing membuka ruangan itu dan di ikuti oleh teman-teman yang di belakangnya. Tak lama setelah itu di belakang tim Cheers itu ada tim basket yang akan masuk ruangan itu untuk latihan juga hari ini. Yunho, Siwon, Yoochun, Hangeng dan Changmin merasa iri dengan mereka yang masih bisa bermain basket. Saat tim basket hendak mau masuk ada salah seorang dari tim itu yang bernama Lee Jin woo nyengir kebingungan melihat mereka berlima.

"Hyung, Waeire?" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Yunho, Siwon, Yoochun, Hangeng dan Changmin mukanya berubah menjadi geram.

"Dangsini sanggwan eobsda! Kha!" amuk Yunho sehingga membuat Lee Jin woo terkekeh dan langsung pergi masuk meninggalkan mereka berlima karena takut kalau saja Yunho melemparinya sepatu.

"Huuh... hasil perjuangan kita memenangkan lomba 6 kali berturut-turut jadi seperti ini," kata Siwon sambil menerawang mereka yang sedang main basket dari luar ruangan. Yunho, Yoochun, Hangeng dan Changmin mengangguk lesu.

"Hhhhh... kenapa jadi begini sih?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, Chun. Sejak kemenangan kita yang ke tiga kita sudah tahu bakal jadi begini," kata Hangeng. " Cuma ... aku tidak nyangka aja jadinya malah bikin sakit hati kayak gini." Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi seetidaknya kita sudah di gantiin dengan anak-anak angkatan sepuluh yang bisa memenangkan lomba berikutnya, kan?" kata Hangeng berusaha menghibur.

"Hyung, lihat yang jelas dong?" kata Yoochun berdiri dengan kesal.

"Bener kata Yoochun, gimana bisa menang kalau mereka saja tidak bisa masukin satu bolapun dalam ring itu dari tadi." Seru Siwon sambil menunjuk cara bermain mereka.

"Tapi... tetap aja kita tidak bisa main," kata Changmin kembali membuat yang lain depresi dan dalam hitungan detik mereka menghela nafas kembali. Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi, sebal dan frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa angkatan delapan tidak boleh main lagi? Maunya si tua itu sebenarnya apa?" seru Yunho kesal setengah mati sambil berdiri ogah-ogahan.

"Siapa yang tua?" kata Jung Il woo dari belakang mereka sehingga membuat Yunho terlonjak dari tempatnya tadi. Jung Il woo menatap kelima anak itu tidak suka. "modudeul yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya?"

"Memangnya kami harus izin bapak dulu kalau mau main-main?" kata Changmin kesal masih sambil memakan makannya.

"Saya tidak melihat kalian sedang main," balas Jung Il woo dengan santai.

"Memangnya kalau kami sedang nongkrong harus izin bapak dulu, gitu?" kata Yoochun tak memperdulikan ekspresi dari Jung Il woo.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian masih marah sama saya karena kalian ssudah tidak dibolehkan lagi main basket lagi," kata Jung Il woo menjelaskan. "Ini di luar kemampuan saya."

"Harusnya bapak bisa dong melakukan sesuatu. Masa Jung Il woo-ssi tega melihat kita yang telah memenangkan pertandingan basket ini 6 kali berturut-turut untuk universitas ini tidak boleh main lagi?" seru Yunho.

"Kenapa saya harus tak tega terhadap kalian?" jawab Jung Il woo sehingga membuatnya di pelototi oleh kelima anak itu. "Saya tidak menggunakan perasaan pribadi dan kalian harus tahu ini adalah keputusan presdir, kalau kalian mau protes, protes saja ke presdir."

Sebelum masuk ruangan Jung Il woo menatap kelima anak itu yang tampangnya depresi karena keputusan itu. Saat hendak masuk ruangan Jung Il woo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalian, kenapa masih di sini? Cepat masuk sana! Bukannya kalian sedang ada kuliah? Bikin perasaan saya tidak enak saja," kata Jung Il woo, lalu menghilang ke ruangan basket.

"Itu namanya apa kalau bukan perasaan?" seru Yunho sebal hampir melempar si Jung Il woo itu dengan pot yang ada di sebelahnya tapi keburu pintu ketutup.

Akhirnya kelima anak itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke kelas berikutnya. Teman-temannya melihatnya tampak lesu dan frustasi berat tanpa semangat.

Yunho, Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun dan Changmin adalah lima anak yang terkenal pintar diantara teman-temannya, mereka selalu mendapat IP di atas 3,50. Selain pintar mereka juga terkenal dingin terutama pada cewek dan juga paling badung diantara teman-temannya sehingga dari sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dia selalu membuat susah Jung Il woo yaitu pelatih tim basket di Universitas Kyunghe sekaligus dosen Musik. Teman-temannya merasa kasihan pada mereka karena kelima anak itu ssudah semester 7 dan harus membuat skripsi agar bisa lolos menjadi orang yang hebat sehingga mereka tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ekskul lagi.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju Romantic Love dengan bahagia dan ceria seperti biasanya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dia harus bantuin melayani para pelanggan di cafe itu. Sebenarnya Cafe Romantic Love itu di buat oleh Choi Seunghyun haraboji Siwon dan Jaejoong sebagai cucunya mereka di beri tugas untuk mengelola cafe itu bersama-sama karena mereka adalah satu keluarga. Jaejoong juga mahasiswa satu jurusan juga dengan mereka termasuk juga Kyuhyun tunangan Siwon. Kyuhyun juga ikut membantu di cafe itu sambil belajar bersama.

Jaejoong membuka pintu Romantic Love, lalu berjalan cepat menuju meja cafe di belakang. Di sebelah meja itu terdapat sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga bisa di lihat baik dari dalam ruang maupun diluarnya. Ruangan itu di buat khusus oleh Yunho, Siwon, Hangeng, Yoochun dan Changmin menggunakan ruangan itu untuk belajar dan tidak ada yang boleh ke sana kecuali orang terdekat mereka.

Jaejoong nyengir menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ssudah datang duluan ke cafe itu. Jaejoong melirik ruangan tempat mereka berlima kumpul. Jaejoong bingung melihat kelima anak itu dengan wajah suram, depresi dan tatapan frustasi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Setelah melirik mereka Jaejoong melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di meja sebrang, Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu menahu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka berlima. Melihat sepupunya bingung melihat mereka dia mendesah lirih dan ucapannya lirih tapi bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Siang ini, mereka mulai latihan basket," katanya berbisik. "Romantic Prince".

Jaejoong mengangguk. Jadi ini yang membuat mereka berlima depresi sampai tingkat ini.

"Kalian..gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong, tetapi kelima orang itu tidak bergerak juga sama sekali. "Hmm... latihan dan bertanding basket ya?" kata Jaejoong membuat kelima cowok didepannya menatapnya ganas dan nyengir merasa bersalah ngomong kayak gitu di depan mereka berlima.

"Wae?" kata Yunho sebal karena masih keingat kejadian tadi di kampus. "Kha, uliui eumju leul baegeobhalyeomyeon," tambah Yunho sehingga membuat keki tunangannya itu.

Saat keluar ruangan itu Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak Junsu sahabatnya yang baru saja datang ke cafe.

"Aaa...maaf ya Su, aku tidak sengaja," kata Jaejoong meminta maaf pada Junsu sehingga di ketawain Kyuhyun dari ujung sana.

"Waeire? Sampai tidak lihat jalan gitu?" Tanya Junsu melihat sahabatnya yang masih keki dengan tunangannya itu.

"Bukan aku, tapi mereka berlima tuh." Seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk mereka berlima yang ada di ruang itu. Junsu menghampiri mereka berlima dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junsu kepada kelima anak itu. "Kalian..gwenchana?" Tanya Junsu lembut dan membuat mereka berlima bergerak. Mereka menatap Junsu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Kalian ssudah nglakuin yang terbaik buat Universitas kita, kalian berlima sudah memenangkan pertandingan basket 6 kali berturut-turut jadi kalian tidak perlu sedih kayak gitu lagi," tambah Junsu memberi semangat mereka.

"Su-i!" seru Yunho seperti baru mendapat _mirracel_. Dia meraih tangan Junsu erat-erat dan mengucapkan terimakasih di sertai tatapan Changmin tak suka atau bisa di bilang cemburu. "Su, Neo memang kayak dewi. Tidak ada yeoja yang seperti kamu!"

"Haaa, apa maksudnya tidak ada yeoja kayak dia? Awas aja Bear!" kata Jaejoong mendesah sehingga membuat Kyuhyun ketawa melihat sepupu tunangannya itu keki dengan sikap Yunho.

Junsu tidak tega melihat mereka berlima sebegitu depresinya hanya karena tidak di bolehin main basket sehingga menghibur mereka berlima sebisa mungkin.

"Thanks for your advoice Su," kata Siwon membuat Junsu menangguk. "Neo sudah bikin kami semua tidak nyesel."

"He-eh, seetidaknya kita sudah 6 kali menorehkan prestasi yang bagus buat basket," tambah Hangeng agak sedikit bersemangat lagi. "Walaupun kita tidak bisa main lagi tapi kita kan bisa mengajari mereka bermain."

"Sebagai senior tim basket, kita seharusnya mendukungnya," kata Changmin sampai membuat Jaejoong bengong, karena biasanya Changmin adalah orang yang paling pendiam.

"Kita berlima sebagai Romantic Prince's Ice masih bisa bermain dan mengajar," kata Yunho dengan mata menerawang gembira.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita rayakan pemain basket yang baru!" sahut Siwon membuat Jaejoong melongo dan membuat Kyuhyun mengikik melihat Jaejoong bengong seperti batu.

"Chagiya, bawain minuman, kita mau cheers!" seru Yunho bersemangat meminta diambilkan minuman kesukaan mereka oleh tunangannya. Jaejoong keki mendengar itu semua.

"Haaa! Bukannya kalian semua tadi hampir mati karena tidak bisa main basket lagi kan? kenapa sekarang jadi bersemangat!" seru Jaejoong pada kelima orang itu, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mendengarkannya, mereka semua sibuk dengan obrolannya masing-masing.

"Joongie, kenapa kamu? Sana sudah dimintain bawa minuman buat si beruang besarmu," ledek Kyuhyun yang sembari tadi melihat mereka heboh.

"Tidak ah, kamu aja kyu? Aku mau melayani pelanggan yang di sana. Kamu yang anter ya kyu, jaeballl?" kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat pergi menuju ke pelanggan itu takut kalau Kyuhyun menolak permintaannya.

"Jja, minuman kalian," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan fanta beserta gelasnya pada mereka yang ada di ruangan itu. Yunho kaget karena yang membawakannya bukan Jaejoong.

"Gomawoyo baby?" kata Siwon pelan pada tunangannya dan Kyuhyun menangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyu kok kamu yang ngantar? Boojae eodi?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Joongie eonni? itu, di sana! Katanya eonni tidak mau ngasih ini sama kamu, dia milih melayani pelanggan di sana apa lagi pelanggannya itu tampan, kayaknya eonni sedang ngambek sama oppa, because you make she angry today" kata Kyuhyun membuat wajah Yunho kebingungan.

"Tampan? Marah? Mworago?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tanya saja sendiri, eonni sudah balik ke dapur." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Semua orang di sana tertawa melihat wajah Yunho yang kebingungan dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Karena penasaran dia berdiri dan pergi menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makanan buat pelanggan yang minta di buatain sphagetti.

"Boo, what's wrong with you? are you angry with me?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Mwo! Siapa juga yang ngambek? Kamu tidak salah minum obat kan bear?" balas Jaejoong karena keki terhadap tunangannya dari tadi.

"Tapi, kata Kyuhyun tadi...," jawab Yunho sambil melihat ke ruangan tadi. Ternyata di sana mereka sedang melihatnya dengan penuh gembira karena berhasil di kerjain oleh Kyuhyun sehingga mereka tertawa puas. "Jadi, dia bohong? Jadi kamu tidak marah sama aku chagy?" tambah Yunho.

"kamu mau aku marah? Kalau mau aku akan dengan senang hati kok," balas Jaejoong menakut-nakuti Yunho.

"Anniya chagiya, aku tidak mau, I LOVE You Boo." Yunho sibuk membujuk Jaejoong agar tidak jadi marah dan mereka yang di ruang itu sibuk tertawa melihat sepasang kekasih yang heboh itu. Semuanya kembali bersemangat dan senang. Di dalam cafe itu sangat ramai dengan penuh pengunjung, tawa, cinta dan kebahagiaan.

Pagi-pagi suasana ruangan kuliah itu heboh karena akan diadakan acara panggung untuk memperoleh dana yang akan disumbangkan untuk panti asuhan.

"Sae-nim, bagaimana jika anak-anak ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE kita jadikan bahan lelang?" kata Rehan.

"Maksudnya gimana Hae?" Tanya Jung Il woo.

"Jadi gini sae-nim, anggota ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE banyak penggemarnya nanti kita akan lelangkan mereka untuk seharian bersama dan berfoto dengan anggota ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE jadi nanti pasti banyak yang akan melelang dan kami yakin hasilnya juga akan memuaskan." Sahut Donghae menjelaskan.

"Jongmall? Kalau seperti itu saya juga setuju sae-nim .. "cletuk Hye shin membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Mwo? Kita dijadikan bahan lelangan. Shiroo," kata Yunho melonjak kaget dan sebal.

"Iya, dana lelang yang kita dapat akan kita sumbangkan ke panti asuhan," kata Jung Il woo pembimbing anak musik angkatan delapan.

"Sae-nim, Noe, michoseo! bahan lelangan!" seru Changmin tidak terima di tambah dengan anggukan kelima orang tadi.

"Bagaimana anak-anak, apa kalian setuju kalau mereka berlima kita jadikan lelang?" kata Jung Il woo yang sedang menawarkan pada mahasiswa lainnya.

"Setuju!" kata yang lain kompak kecuali Jaejoong yang memandang Yunho dengan rasa ingin membunuh.

"Kenapa tidak yang lain atau diri bapak sendiri?" Tanya Yunho sengit apalagi melihat tunangannya yang seakan siap untuk mencekik dirinya.

"Karena kalian banyak yang menggemari jadi pasti banyak yang mau terutama kamu Yunho," kata Jung Il woo tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu apa ada usul yang lain?" Tanya Jung Il woo lagi. " Ya Jaejoong, ada usul lain?" Tanya Jung Il woo lembut membuat kelima anak itu melongo.

"Sae-nim, kalau mereka tidak mau dijadikan bahan lelang, bagaimana kalau kita buat Drama musical saja?" kata Jaejoong.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Jung Il woo bingung.

"Begini sae-nim, nanti kita adakan Drama musikal yang ada dansa dan juga main musiknya. Nah mereka berlima banyak penggemarnya, kita jadikan mereka pemerannya sehingga uang yang kita dapat dari mereka dapat kita sumbangkan ke panti asuhan. Otte?" sahut Jaejoong menjelaskan pada Jung Il woo. Mereka berlima berfikir dapat tertolong dengan usulan Jaejoong, tapi usulnya kini malah tambah menyebalkan.

Jung Il woo dan yang lainnya kecuali lima anak itu menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jaejoong tadi. "Baiklah, ssudah kita putuskan kalau kita akan mengadakan drama musikal. Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju?" Tanya Jung Il woo lagi. Usulan Jaejoong di terima oleh semuanya kecuali oleh Romantic Prince.

"Mworagooo!" kata mereka serentak dan dalam hitungan detik mereka menghembuskan nafas bersama.

"Kalau begitu kita akan segera memilih peran utamanya, narator, yang bernyanyi dan yang main musik." Kata Jung Il woo sambil melihat Yunho yang sibuk melototi Jaejoong gara-gara usulannya, Hangeng yang sedang meSehunng ponselnya, Siwon yang sedang pura-pura membaca buku, Yoochun yang sedang tidur dan Changmin yang sedang melirik-lirik Junsu terus. " Kalau begitu kita akan adakan drama musical yang berjudul "Romeo dan Julliete". Siwon sebagai narator. Pemeran utama cowok adalah Changmin dan pemeran ceweknya adalah Jaejoong, otte?" Tanya Jung Il woo sehingga membuat buyar sepasang kekasih yang sedang saling melotot itu.

"Tunggu Sae-nim, saya tidak setuju." Kata Changmin yang sudah merasakan ada hawa pembunuh di sekitarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho tunangan Jaejoong. Yunho itu orangnya posesiv dan cemburuan tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadisnya dekat dengan cowok lain meskipun itu Siwon yang notabennya sepupunya sendiri.

"Saya juga," timpal Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah dosennya itu.

"Kalau kalian berdua tidak setuju akan bapak ganti dan kali ini tidak boleh nolak. Sekarang yang jadi pemeran utamanya adalah Yunho dan Hangeng. Yunho jadi Julliet dan Hangeng jadi Romeo ," kata Jung Il woo mantap dan puas.

"Mwo!" teriak Yunho. "Shirroo! Peran itu kan buat cewek?" tambah Yunho semakin sebal.

"Kalau hanya seperti biasa pasti kurang seru tapi kalau di buat berbeda pasti menarik. Sekarang kalian tidak boleh nolak nanti kalau berhasil akan saya izinkan kalian main basket lagi, bagaimana tawaran saya? Cukup menarik bukan?" kata Jung Il woo seolah menang dan di sambut suka cita oleh yang lain tidak untuk Yunho.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" kata Yunho berkacak pinggang.

"Ayolah hyung, kamu mau ya? Kita kan bisa main basket lagi." Bujuk Yoochun serius tapi menahan ketawa.

"YAKKKKKK!" teriak Yunho kesal terhadap mereka.

"Nde Sae-nim, kami semua setuju." Timpal Hangeng tak menghiraukan ucapan Yunho. Mendengar itu Yunho menatap sebal pada Hangeng dan yang lainnya.

"Baik, semuanya sudah setuju. Sekarang kita persiapkan buat pertunjukan minggu depan. Selamat berjuang anak-anak." Kata Jung Il woo yang memberi semangat.

Di cafe Romantic Love mereka semua sedang berlatih drama. Yunho duduk di dalam ruangan itu dan hampir pingsan karena harus menghafal kata-kata itu. Yunho terus melirik Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menertawai dirinya. Karena melihat Yunho uring-uringan terus, Siwon dan lainnya mencoba menghibur dan membantu menghafalnya.

"Yakkk! Diam!" seru Yunho sambil melototi tunangannya karena masih sebal.

"Sudah, tidak usah marah. Aku bikinin kue kesukaan kamu biar semangat," kata Jaejoong memberi semangat tunangannya itu. "Lagian dengan ini, kamu sama yang lain bisa main basket lagi kan? Seharusnya kamu seneng dan berterimakasih sama aku." Tambah Jaejoong sambil menyuapi tunangannya yang masih uring-uringan dan di ketawain banyak orang.

"Sudah lah hyung, tidak usah uring-uringan terus. Lihat, sudah dibikinin kue kesukaan kamu kan sama Jaejoong, tapi kalau tidak mau bagian kamu buat aku juga aku terima kok. Dengan senang hati malah," timpal Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan cemberut lagi, kita latihan lagi sekarang." Siwon menengahi pembicaraan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup nih hyung, mending aku pulang duluan aja ya?" kata Yunho sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Chagi, aku pulang duluan ya? Nanti kamu aku jemput lagi," tambah Yunho sambil berpamitan pada Jaejoong sambil mencium kening dan bibir tunangannya.

"Hati-hati!" seru Jaejoong memperingati tunangannya. Setelah Yunho pergi Jaejoong melenjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Kyuhyun. Saat sedang membersihkan gelas tiba-tiba Siwon sudah dibelakangnya.

"Jae, oppa sama Kyu pulang duluan ya? Neo gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon pada sepupunya itu.

"Nde, gwenchanayo oppa, oppa antar pulang duluan aja Kyunnie, apalagi ini sudah tidak rame lagi, aku bisa ngatasinnya sendiri kok. Dan pegawai yang lain juga masih ada," kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk pegawainya yang sedang bekerja.

"na kkhalke" tambah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan setelah mendengar tlakson mobil Siwon.

Yunho melangkah dengan gontai masuk ke rumahnya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya. Saat mengganti sepatu terdengar tawa yang ramai dari ruang tamu, pasti mamanya sedang ngrumpi sama ibu-ibu arisan. Yunho enggan masuk tetapi tidak jadi keluar karena sudah kepalang basah ketahuan oleh papanya yang baru aja pulang dari kantor.

"Kami pulang," seru Yunho dan ayah bersamaan sehingga membuat ibu-ibu di dalam pada kaget.

"Oh, kalian ssudah pulang. Cepat masuk dan mandi sana," kata mama menyuruh mereka seperti biasa dan mereka pun menurut.

Tidak lama setelah kepulangan ayah dan anak itu, para ahjuma itu juga ikut pulang karena mereka sadar kalau hari ssudah gelap. Setelah mandi mereka kumpul di ruang keluarga, saat sedang makan buah Yunho tiba-tiba berhenti makan setelah mendengar pertanyaan eommanya.

"Yun, kata ahjussimu kamu ada kelas drama musical untuk perayaan ulang tahun universitasmu ya?" Tanya eomma.

"Nde eomma," jawab Yunho kesal karena masih saja di bahas soal itu.

"Kamu peran utamanya? Wah eomma, senang ternyata anak eomma bisa beracting juga ya appa?" kata eomma sambil menoleh pada appa.

"eomma? Ini semua gara-gara Boojae, kalau dia tidak usul yang aneh-aneh kan Yunnie tidak akan ikut drama musical." Kata Yunho menjelaskan pada mereka yang sedang tertawa.

"Joongie? Kamu tidak pulang sama calon menantu eomma?" Tanya eommanya. "Apa kamu marah sama Joongie terus tidak pulang bareng?" selidik eomma sehingga membuat Yunho terperangah.

"Annieyo eomma, tadi Yunnie pulang duluan tapi nanti Yunnie balik ke sana lagi nganter Boojae pulang. Tadi Yunho juga sudah bilang Boojae kalau yunnie nanti jemput dia." Sahut Yunho menjelaskan keingintahuan kedua orang tuanya itu. Eomma dan appanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bahagia. Yunho kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk segera menjemput Jaejoong pulang.

Saat mau menutup cafe, Jaejoong bingung dan membatu melihat mobil hitam yang ada di depannya dan langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Bear!" seru Jaejoong kaget tak percaya.

"Chagy, sudah selesaikan? Kita pulang," kata Yunho membangunkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tidak dengar ucapan Yunho tadi.

"Kita pulang?" sahut Yunho sebal.

"Hmm. Bear, tumben hari ini pakai mobil?" Tanya Jaejoong masih bingung.

"Nde?..motorku sudah aku masukin baby boo." Kata Yunho.

"Bearrr, kamu masih marah sama Joongie gara-gara drama musical itu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sedang melihat wajah tunangannya itu tertekuk. "Mian, Joongie kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Jaejoong memelas.

"Mwo! kamu masih mikirin drama musical itu?" kata Yunho tak percaya. "Boojae sayang, aku saja sudah tidak kepikiran, kenapa Boojaejongie masih memikirkan itu?" ledek Yunho kemudian mencium bibir ranum Jaejoong sehingga membuat sang empunya merah malu.

Pagi harinya mereka sudah berkumpul diruangan ganti untuk para pemain. Mereka semua mencoba costum yang sudah disiapkan oleh Junsu. Junsu ingin mengecek ukuran dan apa saja yang kurang dalam perlengkapan itu.

Wajah Yunho tercengang, membatu dan bengong melihat gaun yang akan dikenakannya besok didepannya sekarang.

"Mwoya ige?" gumam Yunho.

"Nde? Oppa tidak suka?" Tanya Junsu karena tadi sempet tidak dengar ucapan Yunho.

"Ng..ng...oppa suka Su-ie," kata Yunho bohong.

Sebelum mereka tampil drama musical Romantic Prince tampil di café romantic Love. Dari dulu café itu sangat ramai pengunjung apalagi sekarang ada ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE yang tampil terus di sana banyak pelanggan yang berhamburan di sana terutama para cewek karena ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE itu anggotanya tampan dan kaya terutama Yunho. Para gadis yang datang itu belum tahu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena takut akan terjadi kehebohan gara-gara hubungan mereka.

"Chagy-a, aku tampil dulu yah? Poppo.. aku mau vitaminku dulu" kata Yunho.

Chup …

Chup..

Chup… mmmppckmcpkc,, nghh ngh

"Sudah Bear, nanti keburu tampil dan berantakan lagi dandananmu."

" Iyah, tapi nanti aku mau lagi!" sahut Yunho masih memeluk erat pinggang jaejoong.

"Arraseo"

Chup

Yunho pergi ke atas panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu dan mereka semua ikut gembira dan bersenang-senang. Semua orang menikmati lagu yang dibawakan oleh ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE, saat menyanyikan lagu you've fallen for me, Yunho selalu melirik ke Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong jadi salting. Caffé mereka tutup jam 11 malam dan itu sering jadi bahan diskusi para cewek penggemar ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE yang semakin bertambah, mereka ingin caffé itu di buka sampai pagi. Tapi Siwon dan Jaejoong tidak mau karena mereka harus tetap kuliah jadi tidak mungkin sampai pagi, kasihan juga sama pekerjanya.

GUBRAKKK …

"ahhh..ahhhh…" rintih Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Boo! Wairee? Eodi appo?" kata Yunho cemas.

"Uhhh…Uhhhh.. sakit Bear? Tidak bisa digerakin," kata Jaejoong

"Joongie… wairee?" Tanya Siwon cemas melihat sepupunya jatuh.

Jaejoong langsung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit dan dia harus nginap di sana karena kakinya terkilir dan tulang rusuknya ada yang retak, jadi untuk sementara dia harus Istirahat, tapi Yunho selalu menemaninya. Setiap hari Yunho datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Jaejoong, tanpa absen Jaejoong selalu di temani dan di manjain Yunho. Malamnya Siwon cs datang dan membawa kembang api, mereka bermain kembang api di sekitar Rumah Sakit. Yunho senang dan bahagia melihat senyum yang terpancar dari tunangannya itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung kembali kekamarnya dan segera beristirahat.

Hari ini Jaejoong sudah boleh pulang, sahabatnya selalu datang untuk menjenguknya, mereka semua sangat sayang sama Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma, Joongie eodi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Di dalam sama Yunho, masuk saja? Eomma mu eodi? Katanya mau pergi bareng?" Tanya eomma Jaejoong.

"eomma sedang siap-siap dandan, memang mau kemana ahjumma sama eomma?" Tanya Siwon.

"Memanjakan diri dulu. Titip Joongie ne?" kata mama Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Hati-hati ahjuma?" sahut Siwon.

Siwon cs masuk ke kamar Jaejoong dan melihat keadaan Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong sudah baikan dan besok sudah bisa ke kampus.

Hari ini Jaejoong sengaja di jemput Yunho karena kondisinya belum pulih benar, Jaejoong sempat menolak karena dia takut kalau yeoja-yeoja yang ada di kampus itu heboh karena tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka sedang menjalin hubungan.

Semua mata tertuju pada mobil sport yang baru datang itu, semua cewek berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan mereka tapi anehnya mereka langsung terpaku melihat siapa yang barusan keluar dari mobil.

"Nuguya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Yeoja itu siapa? Berani-beraninya dia semobil sama Yunho oppa?" tambah gadis lain.

"Nugu? Nugu? Nugu?" kata para cewek.

"Dia Jaejoong, sepupunya Siwon salah satu anggota dari ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE," sahut cowok yang satu jurusan sama ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE.

"Sepupu? Tapi kenapa dia semobil sama Yunho dan bukan sama Siwon?" Tanya salah satu gadis.

"Yeoja Chingu Yunho mungkin?" sahut cowok itu lagi.

"Mwoyaaa!" seru para cewek yang mendengarnya.

"Andwe! Andwee! Andweee! !" kata salah satu cewek itu.

"Bear, aku mau pulang saja .." sahut Jaejoong kesal. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kehebohan pengagumnya yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum? Apa kejadian ini lucu buat kamu Bear?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu dan kesal.

"Wae? Kamu marah sama aku chagy?" Tanya Yunho

"Joongie tidak marah sama kamu Bear, tapi Joongie sedang ingin sendiri. Nan Arrayo, Arra! Aku tau sangat susah berhubungan sama orang yang terkenal apalagi di kalangan yeoja sepertimu." Sahut Jaejoong sambil melepaskan Tangan Yunho dan pergi.

"Hei .." panggil Yunho.

Yunho mau mengejarnya tapi di hentikan oleh Siwon.

"Biarkan Joongie sendiri dulu, kamu pekalah sedikit, masa hyung ketawa terus saat melihat sekian banyak yeoja yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang di hadapan mereka?" tambah Changmin.

"Biar aku sama Junsu yang mengejar Joongie," sahut Heechul.

Sejak kejadian itu Jaejoong tidak mau mengangkat telphon maupun balas SMS Yunho. Sampai ada kegiatan menginap bareng buat persiapan pertunjukan drama pun Jaejoong masih ngambek. Tapi permintaan Jung Il woo membuat Jaejoong harus pergi dengan Yunho saat ini.

"Yunho, Jaejoong tolong kalian berdua beli buah-buahan soalnya tadi kita lupa bawa buah-buahan. Beli saja di pasar depan, dekat dari sini kok." Kata Jung Il woo.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi mencari buah, dari satu toko ke toko yang lain mereka hampiri hanya untuk mencari buah yang segar dan murah. Yunho sudah hampir kesal karena ssudah muter-muter ngelilingi toko nyari buah tapi Jaejoong masih merasa belum ada yang cocok. Saat mau pindah ke toko lain Yunho jalan duluan, tapi tiba-tiba mereka terpencar satu sama lain.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh… Yunho .. Yunho …" panggil Jaejoong tapi Yunho tak mendengarnya.

Sekarang pinggang Jaejoong terasa sakit tapi Yunho tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat ada toko di sebelahnya dia membeli obat untuk penghilang rasa nyeri pinggangnya. Saat berbalik kebelakang Yunho tidak melihat Jaejoong dan langsung khawatir mencari Jaejoong, Jaejoong juga kebingungan kehilangan jejak Yunho dan bahkan dia hampir nangis ketakutan. Tapi ketakutan Jaejoong mulai hilang ketika Yunho menemukannya di toko buah, di sana Jaejoong merasa lega dan senang tapi Yunho khawatirnya masih ada.

"Boojae .." seru Yunho yang sudah menemukan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie .. Neo eodiga? Aku takut sendiri, aku nyariin kamu kemana-mana." kata Jaejoong.

"Neo gwenchana? Eodi appo?" Tanya Yunho cemas

"Gwenchanayo bear, aku tadi beli ini," sahut Jaejoong sambil menunjukan obat yang barusan di belinya.

"Kkaja!" kata Yunho

"Bear, tunggu," sahut Jaejoong yang langsung mengejar Yunho.

Saat masuk mobil Yunho masih menunjukkan rasa kesalnya karena telah di buat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Mau dengerin music?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Hei, apa yang salah denganmu? Bukankah kamu sudah menemukanku?"

"Neo Gwenchana? Tidak ada yang terluka!" Tanya Yunho.

"Nan gwenchana, aku tidak akan terluka setiap hari," sahut Jaejoong.

"Berbaringlah," kata Yunho.

"Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kalau sakit lebih baik berbaring," Kata Yunho lagi.

"Jeongmal gwenchana, aku tidak perlu berbaring," sahut Jaejoong.

"Lakukan saja apa yang aku kau inginkan!" bentak Yunho membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik dan hanya diam mengikuti permintaan Yunho.

Sampai di vila tempat mereka semua nginap Jaejoong di Tanya sama teman-temannya alasan mereka berdua perginya lama dan membuat yang lain khawatir.

"Yunho oppa, Waeire? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Apa kalian belum berbaikan?"Tanya Junsu

"Tadi kita sempat tersesat dan saling mencari satu sama lainnya makanya wajahnya seperti itu." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah kamu masuk dulu terus makan," tambah Siwon.

"Dasar mereka kayak anak kecil, kenapa harus marah-marah?" timpal Changmin.

"Dia itu tidak marah tapi khawatir," sahut Yoochun yang dari tadi diam saja.

Saat sedang makan di ruang makan, Yunho dan Jaejoong bener-bener diam dan saling cuek. Saat Jaejoong hendak menawarkan sumpit Yunho menghiraukannya sehingga membuat Jaejoong ikut kesal juga jadinya.

Kali ini akan diadakan pesta tengah malam semua harus ikut berpartisipasi, ada yang menyanyi, menari dan sebagainya. Kali ini ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE di minta untuk tampil dan ngedance mereka semua ikut ngedance bareng. Setelah ROMANTIC PRINCE'S ICE tampil kini tinggal Heechul, kyuhyun, Junsu dan Jaejoong yang akan maju tampil dance, tapi saat maju tiba-tiba Jaejoong meSehunng pinggulnya karena kesakitan.

"kajimaa, kajima baby-a," cegah Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedang merasa kesakitan di pinggulnya.

"Nan, gwenchanayo," jelas Jaejoong

"Kali ini dengarkan aku. Nanti cederanya bertambah parah," bujuk Yunho

"Mari kita tampilkan dari tim acara.." kata Eunhyuk ( moderator )

"kkaja.." kata Jaejoong.

Mereka semua langsung maju ke atas panggung tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa naik karena tangannya di pegang terus oleh Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong, kamu tidak ikut?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, pinggangnya sedang sakit," sahut Yunho.

"Mwo? Jaejoong, Neo Appo?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mulai saja dancenya tanpa Jaejoong."sahut Jung Il woo

Setelah di mulai dancenya Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali duduk di bangku penonton. Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong yang sedang kesal dengan dirinya.

"Jangan sakit, karena itu akan membuatku khawatir," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mian, sudah membuatmu khawatir,"sahut Jaejoong

Setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho berbaikan kembali.

Setelah pesta malam itu usai semua pergi tidur karena besok harus pulang dan berkonsentrasi lagi dengan acara amal tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah di tunggu oleh banyak orang termasuk fans dari Romantic Prince's Ice. Selain itu semua keluarga dan para tamu undangan juga sudah banyak yang hadir dan menunggu di kursi penonton masing-masing. Sedangkan para pemain sedang bersiap-siap sebelum mereka tampil di atas panggung. Panitia Drama musical sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan itu semua orang sedang merapikan dan menata alat-alat yang di butuhkan. Ada yang sibuk menata rias pemain, menyiapkan pakaian sampai menyediakan makanan buat mereka, semua sibuk tidak kepalang.

Aula itu sudah berisi penuh oleh orang, ada rektor, dekan, dosen dan juga mahasiswa lain yang menontonnya. Sementara panggung depan yang digunakan untuk acara masih tertutup oleh tirai merah.

Di belakang tirai semua kembali sibuk, Hangeng terus mencari-cari Yunho yang tidak juga terlihat.

"Joongie, Beruang besarmu eoddi?" seru Hangeng tak sabar dan membuat Jaejoong tercengang dengan ucapannya. Untung saja mereka tidak dengar ucapan Hangeng tadi. "Sudah mau mulai! Sebenarnya dia sudah datang belum!" seru Hangeng lagi.

"Yunnie sudah dateng dari tadi bareng Joongie, oppa tenang saja. Mungkin lagi di toilet." Sahut Jaejoong menenangkan Hangeng yang tampak kebingungan. "Biar Joongie cari dia, oppa duduk tenang aja di sini." Sahut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet untuk mencari Yunho, tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya dengan memakai gaun.

"Chagiya, waeiree? Kok bengong?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Bear, ini beneran kamu? Aku bener-bener tidak yakin," cletuk Jaejoong merasa tak percaya. Karena tidak kuasa menahan ketawa akhirnya tawa Jaejoong pecah dan membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut melihat dan tertawa.

"Chagiya, kenapa kamu tertawa!" kata Yunho galak sambil melototi Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong tak berani ketawa lagi didepannya.

"Joongie mana Yunho! Acara sudah mau mm...mphh.." kata Hangeng sambil menahan ketawa tapi tidak bisa dia tahan. "Huahaha...huahahaha...Neo.. Neo.. jongmal neummo=neummo chukae!" ledek Hangeng sehingga membuat seisii ruangan itu terkekeh-kekeh.

"Yun, Hangeng oppa.. kajja!" ajak Jaejoong karena acara ssudah mau di mulai. "Kalian cepat sedikit jalannya. Siwon oppa sudah mulai baca narasinya," kata Jaejoong tidak sabar ingin ketawa.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa?" sahut Yunho dari belakang.

"Ini adalah cerita romantis yang pastinya akan membuat para hadirin semua bergembira pada malam ini. Mari kita saksikan kisah cerita Romeo and julliet dengan applaus yang meriah," kata Siwon.

Tirai di panggung besar depan itu di buka, lampu penonton dimatikan sedangkan lampu panggung di hidupkan. Semua penonton memberi applaus dan berteriak senang.

"Romeo...jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan dunia ini sendiri" kata Yunho mengucapkan dialognya.

Orang tua Yunho terutama eommanya tidak percaya melihat peran Yunho. Eommanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di samping suaminya. Melihat anaknya yang begitu lucu eomma Yunho mengabadikannya di dalam _handycam_.

Drama musical itu sudah berhasil menarik para penyumbang dana. Dana yang terkumpul di berikan kepada panti asuhan Rainbow Child's.

Acara perayaan ulang tahun Universitas di tutup dengan party. Sekarang Yunho, Siwon, Yoochun, Hangeng dan Changmin sudah selesai berganti kostum di pesta itu dengan setelan jas _dress code_ beserta lengkap dengan dasinya juga, yang ssudah ditentukan dari kampus.

"Oh Romeo... jangan tinggalkan aku... hahahaha," ledek Yoochun sehingga membuat yang lain ikut ketawa. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dia meledek dirinya.

"Berisik!" sahut Yunho sebal dan keki gara-gara di ketawain melulu. Tak lama kemudian mereka diam sejenak setelah ada lima orang cewek yang mengajak mereka berdansa.

"Ee... Siwon oppa...mau dansa denganku oppa?" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang bernama Sella Park. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar permintaan yeoja itu di ikuti yang lain. Yah, bisa di bilang Romantic Prince itu hebat hampir di segala hal dan banyak di sukai terutama para kaum hawa tapi sayangnya mereka begitu dingin dan cuek sama yang namanya yeoja-yeoja centil. Hanya yeoja chingunya saja yang dekat sama mereka.

"Mian, aku lagi sibuk. Ajak yang lain saja," kata Siwon menolak yeoja itu, padahal Stella salah satu anak tercantik di kampusnya tapi itu menurut teman-teman kampusnya. Penolakan itu membuat patah hati Stella.

"Yunho oppa, mau nemenin Stella berdansa malam ini?" kata Stella sampai membuat orang tercengang.

"Yeoja ini, tidak putus asa ne? Di tolak sana ya cari yang lain. Hebat juga, tapi mendingan kita menjauh sekarang kalau tidak..," kata Changmin sambil memperingati teman yang lainnya dan mereka pun mengangguk. Jaejoong sudah memandang Beruang besarnya dengan wajah sebal saat di ajak berdansa sama yeoja itu. Semua orang belum tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka sudah ada pasangannya sendiri. Yunho yang melihat tunangannnya cemberut langsung pergi meninggalkan Stella.

"Aku! Hahaha...sorry. Mending kamu cari namja lain saja." Kata Yunho dingin sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Changmin yang firasatnya kurang baik langsung mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, Hangeng langsung mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya pura-pura telephone dan Yoochun sudah kabur duluan mengajak Junsu berdansa. Di antara lima orang cowok Romantic Prince itu hanya dua orang yang di ketahui identitasnya sudah berpasangan. Anak-anak kampus sudah tahu kalau Siwon sudah mempunyai tunangan anak Universitas lain, sedangkan Yoochun sudah punya yeoja chingu namanya Kim Junsu satu Universitas juga dengan mereka tapi jurusan Kedokteran Gigi dan juga sebagai sahabat Heechul dan Jaejoong.

Stella akhirnya pergi dari hadapan mereka setelah melihat tingkah mereka. Yoochun tertawa puas melihat Yunho yang dicemberutin oleh Jaejoong terus.

"Yun, kamu beneran sama Jaejoong?" Tanya Ahra

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

"Yun, Neo michoso? Masih banyak yeoja yang cantik dan pantas buat kamu bukan Jaejoong," kata Ahra dengan suara agak di kerasin agar Jaejoong tahu dan mendengarnya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Chagi-a,,, waeyo?" Tanya Yunho.

"Joongi sudah pernah bilang sama Yunnie kan? hubungan kita ini aneh, tidak sepantasnya Joongie jadi cewek apalagi tunangan seorang Jung Yunho yang tampan dan jadi idola banyak yeoja," sahut Jaejoong sambil mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Yunho.

"Boo, jangan marah ne?" Tanya Yunho.

"Joongie sudah bilang dari dulu kalau Joongie tidak akan marah hanya karena ini. Sudahlah Joongie mau pulang." Sahut Jaejoong membuat Yunho kebingungan.

Yunho bingung mau ngapain supaya bisa membuat hati tunangannya itu tenang dan tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Akhirnya Yunho punya ide yang akan membuat semuanya kelar. Yunho mengirim pesan singkat pada Jaejoong agar dia datang ke café romantic Love sekarang juga. Jaejoong berganti baju dan pergi ke caffé romantic Love, di sana Yunnie Bearnya sedang bernyanyi dan menghibur para pelanggan di sana. Yunho melihat tunangannya sudah datang merasa sangat senang tapi berbeda dengan para yeoja-yeoja didepannya yang keheranan melihat kedatangan Jaejoong, semua menatap tajam seperti mau mencakarnya, Jaejoong menjadi kikuk dibuatnya. Sehabis menyanyikan sebuah lagu Yunho memberikan isyarat kepada Jaejoong agar dia maju ke depan dekat panggung, tidak hanya Jaejoong saja yang menerima syarat itu tapi hampir semuanya tahu yang di syaratkan Yunho. Jaejoong sempat menolak isyarat itu tapi Yunho malah melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong agar maju ke depan. Yeoja-yeoja di sana merasa iri dan sedih dengan semuanya.

"Andweee…" kata salah satu yeoja itu.

"Yeoja itu anieyo" tambah gadis satunya.

"Andwee! .." kata yeoja yang lain

Jaejoong tetap maju ke depan, di sana Yunho menjauhi pianonya yang berada di samping dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong di panggung, Jaejoong mati gaya dan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya karena Yunnie bearnya tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya di depan banyak orang terutama para penggemarnya. Yeoja-yeoja disana langsung berteriak tidak karena tidak terima dengan ini semua. Siwon cs hanya tersenyum heran melihat kejadian itu, mereka salut dengan yang dilakukan Yunho barusan membuat semuanya jelas, tapi Jaejoong masih tetap diam mematung dan kaget.

"Baby, kamu sekarang akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar," ledek Yunho yang melihat tunangannya masih saja diam.

Yunho kemudia melanjutkan menyanyikan lagu yang ke dua dan lagu ini adalah ciptaannya yang di ciptakan untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar lagu itu, karena malu Jaejoong pergi menjauh dari panggung dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Heechul di belakang, di sana Jaejoong di ledekin oleh Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Junsu.

"Bear, apa yang kamu lakuin tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang baru saja datang.

"Memang apa yang aku lakuin tadi Boojaejoongie sayang?" Tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak tau dan hanya langsung mencium bibir lembut Joongienya itu.

"Tadi ngapain Yunnie cium Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Emang kenapa? Bahkan kita sudah melakukan lebih dari French kiss kan?" ledek Yunho.

"Yakkk! Tapi tidak harus di depan umum?" tambah Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah sayang, Boojae tenang saja kan masih ada Yunnie dan tidak akan ada yang berani gangguin My Lover," kata Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong yang sedang cemas.

Kini beredarnya hubungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menyebar luas bahkan sampai ke masyarakat luas, bahkan sudah sampai ke Universitas Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata gossip kalian yang ciuman semalam sudah sampai kampusku dari tadi pagi, hebat kalian berdua," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Semua ini salah Yunho, tiba-tiba mencium orang tanpa permmisi," sahut Jaejoong sambil melirik Yunho.

"Bagus kan jadi tidak ada yang akan gangguin hubungan kita," balas Yunho.

Semuanya tersenyum melihat itu semua, bahagia menjadi satu di caffé itu. Kisah cinta itu semakin hangat dan kuat di antara mereka, Siwon dan Jaejoong tahu kenapa kakeknya memberi nama caffé itu dengan romantic Love ternyata kakeknya itu ingin agar banyak cinta yang tercipta dari caffé itu yang bisa membuat bahagia banyak orang, keluarga, kekasih , teman, maupun sahabat.

Kata orang sebuah cinta itu kalau tidak ada bumbu penyedapnya akan menjadi bosan dan semakin pupus kebahagiaan itu. Cinta dan hubungan itu akan semakin kuat dan erat apabila ada bumbu penyedap yang menambah kekuatan antar dua insan manusia yang berpadu kasih dan pertengkaran itu merupakan hal yang wajar bagi setiap pasangan yang memadu kasih.

"Bear….."

"Hmmm" jawab Yunho masih memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa setiap kamu main dekker yang di lengan kamu dan jam tangan itu kamu tidak pernah ganti? Seingatku kamu punya banyak dekker dn jam tangan lain" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Oh...ini. tidak apa-apa Boo, Yunnie suka saja sama dekker dan jam tangan ini," sahut Yunho spontan karena kaget dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan.

"Bear, kalau Joongie minta Yunnie mengganti dekker dan jam tangan itu, apa Yunnie mau?" kata Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Nde? Boojae bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Yunho karena tidak dengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Hah! Tidak apa-apa kok," sahut Jaejoong. "Sudah sana pulang, hati-hati jangan ngebut," kata Jaejoong saat mau masuk rumah.

"Ne, Jaljayo My lover, _Have a nice Dreams, i hope your's dream about me_," kata Yunho bercanda.

Setelah Yunho menjalankan mobilnya, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Jaejoong memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan matanya menerawang ke atas. _ Kenapa Yun__nie__ tidak mau ganti dekker itu ya? Ah sudahlah tidak usah mikir macem-macem mending aku tidur_. Katanya dalam hati.

Di dalam kamar Yunho memandang dekker dan jam tangan yang selalu dikenankannya, sudah hampir 8 tahun lebih dia memakai benda itu, dia baru ingat setelah Jaejoong meminta menggantinya. Dekker dan jam Tangan itu adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang sampai saat ini belum bisa dilupakannya. Dekker diberikan saat Yunho pertama kali memenangkan pertandingan basket se SMP pertama kalinya, dan jam tangan itu diberikan karena Yunho sering datang terlambat ke sekolah sehingga sering di marahi oleh gurunya.

Kelima anak itu semuanya sedang berkumpul di Romantic Love. Changmin melihat Yoochun yang sedang mecari-cari ponselnya di tas. Yoochun membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ada miscall 20 x dan 13 sms dari orang yang sama, Sungmin.

"Wae? Ada ajakan lagi ya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ne, padahal yeoja ini sudah aku tolak tapi tetep aja keukeh ngejar aku, menghubungi aku terus. Kayaknya ini saatnya aku ganti lagi deh." Kata Hangeng kesal.

"kamu tidak capek gonta-ganti nomer Chun?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ya capek hyung. Tapi aku mau gimana lagi?" sahut Yoochun pasrah di ikuti anggukan yang lainnya.

"Makanya Chun, jangan main dengan yang namanya api?" sahut Jaejoong ngledek. " kena sendiri kan?" tambahnya lagi membuat Hangeng memelototinya.

"kamu tau kan Jae, aku sangat mencintai Su-ie." Kata Yoochun.

"Su-ie sahabat Joongie sejak SD, Joongie tidak mau jika oppa nyakitin dia, dia adalah gadis yang baik dan polos." Tambah Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Oppa janji tidak bakal nyakitin Su-ie," kata Hangeng memelas.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ngomong itu lagi, ngomongin yang lain kenapa?" bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Boo, sudah ne?" bujuk Yunho sambil menenangkan yeoja chingunya. "Apa salahnya mereka jadian Boo, apalagi mereka saling mencintai" tambah Yunho lagi. Akhirnya Jaejoong diam dan tidak ngomongin masalah itu lagi.

Yoochun turun dari motornya, mengambil kunci dan berjalan masuk menghampiri Yunho, Siwon, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin di dalam ruang itu tanpa memperdulikan ponsel yang disakunya terus bergetar.

"Hai Chun, kenapa datangnya telat," Tanya Siwon.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sungmin. Dia nyamperin ke rumah jadi aku tertahan di rumah." Kata Yoochun lesu.

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan hyung..nge..ngehamilin Sungmin?" timpal Changmin penasaran.

"Chun.. kamu pasti di bunuh sama Jaejoong kalau dia sampai tahu kamu ngehamilin yeoja lain karena itu berarti kamu nyakitin Su-ie!" kata Yunho dan membuat yang lain mengangguk tidak percaya.

"Enak saja kamu Yun. Makanya dengerin aku dulu," kata Yoochun hendak menjelaskannya. "Tadi dia ke rumah aku gara-gara aku tidak pernah ngangkat telphon dari dia. Saat aku mau ke sini eomma dateng dari dalam dan nyuruh aku nemenin Sungmin ngobrol dulu. Akhirnya aku ngobrol ma dia di rumah. Boring aku sama dia." Cletuk Yoochun dan membuat keempat sahabat yang lainnya mengangguk. "Eh..tunggu.. kenapa kalian bisa ngira kalao aku ngehamilin dia!" Tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Chun, di antara kita berlima hanya kamu yang plaboy dan mesum." Kata Hanggeng menyadarkan temannya.

"Dan hanya hyung yang punya gaya pacaran yang agak exstrem." tambah Changmin yang dari tadi makan terus.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Jaejoong datang membawakan mereka minuman seperti biasa. Dan kedatangannya sempat membuat mereka yang ada di ruangan itu diam membatu takut-takut kalau sampai Jaejoong mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Kenapa kamu oppa? Wajah oppa kok tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Jaejoong menuduh.

"Ha, aku? Kamu salah lihat mungkin. Nan gwenchana." Kata Yoochun gugup. Melihat Yoochun gugup, yang lain mencari cara agar Jaejoong pergi dulu untuk sementara waktu.

"Boo, mendingan Boojae sekarang layanin pengunjung. Kasihan Kyuhyun sendirian," bujuk Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya Jae, sana kamu bantuin Kyunnie, masa kamu tega biarain tunangan aku kerja sendiri?" sahut Siwon.

"Iya, ayo kita ke sana Jae, aku bantuin deh." Tambah Heechul membuat semua orang berharap.

"Iya..iya... kalian kenapa sih?" gumam Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong dan Heechul pergi mereka melanjutkan pembicaraannya tentang masalah tadi. Malam ini Jaejoong pulang cepat karena ada urusan mendadak jadi yang menutup Romantic Love adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Junsu berjalan keluar dari supermarket sehabis membeli belanjaan bulanan buat rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Yoochun sedang meSehunng gantungan Hp di toko acsessoris di toko sebelah. Saat mau menghampiri nya ternyata dari belakang Yoochun ada yeoja yang memeluk dan menciumnya. Junsu membatu dan tanpa sadar airmatanya meleleh, apalagi saat Yoochun melihatnya, dia tidak nglakuin apa-apa.

"Siapa sih oppa?" Tanya Frischa dari belakang Hangeng.

"Oh..temen kampusku," jawab Yoochun datar karena masih ada bayangan wajah Junsu yang mengeluarkan air dari matanya.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai masuk kekamarnya. Dia menerawang kosong ke atap-atap kamarnya, dia terus memikirkan soal Junsu yang melihatnya jalan tadi.

Sudah semalaman Yoochun mencoba menghubungi Junsu untuk minta maaf tetapi selalu tidak bisa, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk langsung menemuinya besok di kampus. Saat di kampus Yoochun menuju ruang perpustakaan, karena biasanya Junsu menggantikan Miss Hyebin menjaga perpus. Miss Hyebin adalah penjaga perpus dan dia juga adalah ahjumma Junsu. Kegiatan Junsu terhenti saat melihat Yoochun di hadapannya. Yoochun merasa bersalah apalagi sekarang Junsu mengacuhkan dirinya.

"Su-ie, aku minta maaf soal kemarin malam," kata Yoochun memelas. Tapi tetap saja Junsu diam aja. "Maafin aku ya baby?" tambah Yoochun lagi.

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf dan buat apa juga oppa ngejelasin semuanya ke aku?" Tanya Junsu ketus.

"Karena menurut aku itu penting buat aku jelasin ke kamu baby." Sahut Yoochun.

"Kenapa?" balas Junsu. "Aku tahu kalau oppa itu playboy, tapi kenapa aku tetep percaya sama oppa? Aku slalu berpikir oppa gonta-ganti yeoja itu pasti ada alasannya, tapi.." kata Junsu hampir menangis.

"Su-ie, dengerin aku dulu. Aku sangat sayang sama kamu baby, kejadian malam itu hanya salah paham. Nan jongmal saranghaeyo. Aku rela di bunuh sama Joongie kalau sampai aku bohong." Kata Yoochun memelas.

"Beneran? opp tidak ngebohongin aku?" Tanya Junsu.

"Sweaar aku tidak bohong.. jadi...jadi... maafkan oppa ne?". Tambah Hangeng.

Junsu mengangguk tanda setuju karena sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apapun lagi. Di dalam perpus sangat heboh saat mereka sedang berpelukan dan disaksikan serta di soraki oleh mahasiswa lain yang ada di rungan itu. Kini para penggemar Romantic Prince patah hati lagi setelah tahu kalau idolanya telah mempunyai cewek baru. Kini yang mereka harapkan tinggal Yunho, Hanggeng dan Changmin karena tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka sudah ada pasangannya kecuali Hanggeng yang belum punya inisiatif juga buat nembak Heechul sedangkan Changmin masih setia dengan makanannya.

"Dari mana saja Chun?" Tanya Siwon. " kok telat datang sambil cengar-cengir lagi?" tambahnya lagi.

"Pasti habis kencan dengan Su-ie noona kan?" sahut Changmin mencoba untuk menebak.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Chun, jadi...jadi...kamu tidak bakal mainin dan gonta-ganti yeoja lagi?" Tanya Yunho memastikan ucapan Yoochun.

"Ne. Aku sudah janji tidak akan mainin dan gonta ganti yeoja lagi." Sahut Yoochun .

"Oppa, awas aja kalau sampe berani-berani...".

"Iya Joongie, oppa janji tidak akan mainin ataupun buat Su-ie nangis.. oppa janji deh, kalau itu sampai terjadi, Joongie boleh bunuh oppa." Sahut Yoochun sambil memotong kata ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Cepet banget Chun?" gumam Hangeng.

"Makanya oppa, cepet tembak Heechul eonni sebelum di sambar orang lho!" kata Jaejoong sambil cepat-cepat kabur sebelum di lempar dengan buku di sertai anggukan oleh teman-teman di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Heechul tersipu malu saat tatapan mereka bertemu mereka langsung sibuk mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada akanan. Orang-orang di sebelahnya menahan ketawa melihat mereka berdua salah tingkah. Dari ujung meja ruangan itu Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong tertawanya tidak bisa di tahan dan memecahkan keheningan terutama Jaejoong yang suaranya kayak toak (keras).

Malam ini Yunho bingung mau kemana, menatap foto yang ada di ponselnya. Ya sudah 3 tahun lebih dia bertunangan dengan Jaejoong. Dia meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa angka.

"Yeobseo? Selamat malam," sahut suara imut dari seberang sana.

"Yeobseo, Sehun ne?" Tanya Yunho memastikan benar tidak kalau itu calon adiknya. " Ini Yunho oppa, Joongie eonni eoddiga?" Tanya Yunho.

"Oh Yunho oppa.. eonni ada tapi sepertinya sedang mandi. Memangnya ada apa oppa?" Tanya suara imut itu.

"Ani, oppa hanya mau ngomong saja soalnya ponselnya tidak diangkat." Kata Yunho.

"oh...gitu? oppa ini eonni sudah selesai mandi. Eoniiii ada telephon dari Yunho oppa katanya mau ngomong sama eonni," kata Sehun sambil memberikan gagang telephon pada eonninya.

"Yobseo, ada apa tumben telephon?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kamu itu, tunangan telphon malah bingung!" sahut Yunho. "Sayang, malam ini Joongie tidak usah ke caffe ne? Yunnie pengen dinner sama Boojae malam ini dan Boojae tidak boleh nolak Ok! Aku sudah bilang sama Siwon kalau malam ini Joongie tidak datang karena mau pergi sama Yunnie." Kata Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menjawab.

"Emang ada acara apaan sih? Kok Yunnie tidak kayak biasanya?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Pokoknya ntar malam Yunnie jemput jam tujuh. Boojae siap-siap ne, dandan yang cantik? chup..." sahut Yunho habis itu langsung nutup ponselnya sehingga membuat Jaejoong bengong mendengar perkataan Yunho yang aneh.

Yunho sudah berada di depan rumah Jaejoong dan dia di sambut oleh pelukan Sehun.

"Eonni ! Sudah di jemput Yunho oppa! Cepetan turunnn!" kata Sehun berteriak memberitahu eoninya. "oppa, oppa mau kemana? Nanti kalau pulang beliin Sehun coklat ne?" pinta Sehun manja.

"ne.. nanti oppa beliin," kata Yunho sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat mau jatuh gara-gara di peluk oleh Sehun.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah restaurant yang romantis. Di sana Yunho memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang indah pada Jaejoong sehingga membuat Jaejoong diam kebingungan.

"Bear, sebenarnya ada acara apa? Tidak biasanya Yunnie seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan sudah lama tidak ngedate bareng. Aku kangen sama Boojae, aku kangen saat kita bersama. Malam ini Boojae terlihat cantik banget," kata Yunho merayunya. "Boojae mau tidak berdansa sama Yunnie?" Tanya Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum di barengi dengan anggukan pertanda dia mau berdansa.

"Makasih ya Bear, ini adalah malam yang indah buat Joongie." Kata Jaejoong bahagia.

Mereka berdua menikmati malam di restaurant yang indah hanya berdua tanpa yang lain, malam ini membuat mereka berdua bahagia sekali. Setidaknya dia jarang tampil bareng berdua di depan teman-teman kampusnya karena Yunho termasuk orang yang dingin menurut mahasiswa yeoja di kampusnya, yang tahu kepribadian Yunho sebenarnya hanya Jaejoong dan orang terdekatnya saja.

Sampai di rumah Yunho merasa kehilangan sesuatu sehingga merasa ada yang kurang. Jam tangannya hilang sehingga membuatnya tidak bersemangat lagi. Paginya dia menjemput Jaejoong di rumahnya, Jaejoong bingung melihat tunangannya yang hilang semangatnya itu. Dia tidak bicara sedikitpun hanya diam saja.

Pagi-pagi suasana ruang kuliah sangat rame, Jaejoong sedang heboh ngobrol dengan Junsu, Siwon dan Changmin, sedangkan Hangeng sedang sibuk ngejahilin Yunho yang sedang tidak mood di mejanya. Saat Yoochun datang, Junsu melihat dan melemparinya senyuman manis, Yoochun membalasnya dengan malu-malu. Saat sedang duduk Siwon berbalik badan dan mengajukan pertanyaan sehingga membuat Yoochun dan Junsu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Chun, acara semalam gimana?" Tanya Siwon sehingga membuat Yoochun glagapan.

"Nde? Apa hyung?" Tanyanya balik karena kaget.

"Bukannya kamu semalem katanya ada acara? Gimana acaranya?" ulang Siwon sambil menahan hasrat ingin tertawa karena melihat Yoochun dan Junsu yang menjadi salah tingkah, Junsu langsung pura-pura membaca buku biar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia salah tingkah dan malu.

"Oh...semalem...semalem..baik-baik saja kok," kata Yoochun malu-malu.

Suasana kelas kuliah itu kembali rame kembali.

"Bear, kamu dari tadi Joongie lihat murung, tidak semangat begitu kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung dan khawatir. "Yunnie sakit?" tambah Jaejoong sambil memegang kening Yunho.

"gwenchana, Yunnie hanya ngrasa ada yang hilang saja." Sahut Yunho sambil memegang tangannya Jaejoong.

"Ada yang hilang? Maksud Yunnie apa, kok Joongie bingung?" balas Jaejoong.

"Boo, Boojae tahu kan kalau jam yang sering Yunnie pakai dan hampir tidak pernah lepas? Jam itu hilang sayang?" jawab Yunho ogah-ogahan.

"Mwoo! Cuma gara-gara jam tangan Yunnie seperti ini..Joongie hera,..." kata Jaejoong heran sambil meninggalkan Yunho untuk membuat pesanan.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong dari dalam ruangan itu sampai meja kasir. Kita ada untuk masa depan bukan untuk yang lalu tapi ingatan masa lalu itu masih selalu ada di otakku, maafkan aku sayang. Lamunannya terpecah sesaat setelah melihat orang yang sedang di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kamu, Yun? Lesu amat?" Tanya Yoochun yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya di ikuti oleh Siwon, Hangeng dan Changmin di depannya.

"kamu tidak kencan sama Su-ie, Chun?" Tanya Yunho heran, karena biasanya Yoochun sering datang telat karena kencan dulu dengan Junsu.

"Tidak, dia ada urusan jadi hari ini aku tidak nganter dia." Jawab Yoochun sambil ngeluarin buku patofisiologi dari tas ranselnya. Yunho mengangguk-ngangguk dan menatap kosong buku itu lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong datang mengantar pesanan mereka seperti biasanya.

"Jae, kamu apain lagi semalem Yunho sampai kayak gini?" Tanya Yoochun menuduh. "kamu pukul dia lagi ya, sampai mukanya ketekuk sembilan gini?"

"Enak aja oppa nuduh Joongie?" sahut Jaejoong sebal. "Tanya saja sendiri, dia baru kehilangan apa? Joongie pikir dia lebih rela kehilangan Joongie dari pada kehilangan barangnya itu, kalau aku tebak kayaknya barang itu dari orang yang special pasti dari seorang yeoja. Iya kan Bear?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Nde?" kata Yunho bingung dan membuat yang lain mulai salah tingkah, perasaan mereka campur aduk apakah Jaejoong sudah tau soal masa lalu Yunho atau belum.

"Tuh kan?" sahut Jaejoong bercanda sambil meninggalkan mereka di ruangan itu. Yoochun dan Changmin saling menyikut.

"Emang apa yang hilang sih Yun?" Tanya Siwon melihat Yunho dengan penuh tatapan bingung, ke tiga sahabatnya yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Nde?" Tanya Yunho balik tak dengar.

"Apa yang hilang?"

"Jamku hilang." Jawab Yunho lesu.

"Whatttt! Cuma jam saja bisa buat kamu jadi seperti ini?" timpal Yoochun heran.

"Jam pemberian yang sudah 8 tahun itu?" Tanya Hangeng sambil mulai menebak-nebak.

Yunho hanya mengangguk karena tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dan saat itu juga Junsu datang seperti memberi pencerahan buat Yunho yang sedang murung.

"kamu kenapa, oppa? Kayak orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup saja." Tanya Junsu bingung sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. "Oppa, apa ini jam tangan milikmu?" Tanya Junsu sambil menunjukkan jam itu ke Yunho sehingga membuat cowok itu semangat hidupnya muncul lagi.

"Mwo! Kenapa bisa ada di kamu Su? Aduuh ini barang yang aku cari-cari... makasih ya Su, tapi kok bisa?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Heh..jadi Cuma gara-gara jam ini saja oppa seperti orang mau mati gitu?" sahut Junsu dan membuat Yunho mengangguk. "Jam itu aku temuin saat mau keluar dari ruang kuliah, aku pernah lihat jam oppa makanya aku pungut. Eh ternyata milik oppa beneran ya?" tambah Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk senang dan membuat teman-temannya terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkahnya.

"Kalau gitu sekarang kita main basket lagi ke lapangan biar semangat kamu balik lagi." Kata Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Yunho. Hangeng, Siwon, Changmin dan Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Boo, ntar pulangnya Joongie tunggu Yunnie ne? Ntar aku anter jangan pulang sendirian." Kata Yunho sebelum pergi.

Saat di depan pintu caffe Romantic Love tiba-tiba aja langkah Yoochun terhenti, di susul dengan yang lainnya juga di belakang. Mereka membatu ketika melihat ada cewek di depannya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Yunho ikut membatu juga setelah melihat cewe yang ada di depannya.

"Hai," kata yeoja itu pelan. "Lama tidak jumpa Ne?"

~Tbc~


End file.
